One & Only
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Waiting sucks and so did that E/P video, this is my attempt to make it better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was severely traumatised (as I'm sure were many of you) by the S5 E/P video and was contemplating whether or not write something when x0xFemmeRougex0x requested a story based off the video. So, here it is: my answer to _that_ video. If you haven't seen it, it's not strictly necessary and I wouldn't recommend it :P I apologise that it's short, but I didn't want to get too carried away before the season starts :) Many thanks to excusemeb who sent me the song. **

**Dedication: For ****x0xFemmeRougex0x, I hope I do your request justice :)**  


******Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**_One & Only_  
**

…  
_So you want to be my friend, so you want to be my lover  
With you I do confess  
I can't be one without the other  
That was hard for me to say  
I hope I said it right  
Which ever, come what may, you see I need to know tonight_

_Do you want to be my one and only love?_  
_Do you want to be my one and only love?  
-_-"One And Only," Teitur  
…

"_If you can't trust me more than _Bill Compton_ or a werewolf for Christ's sake then release me. Get it over with…Just say the words: as your Maker, I release you. Say it and we're done…Say it!"_

He hadn't said it.

He hadn't said anything.

Instead, he'd just turned and silently left the room.

He couldn't find the words to make her stay, but he'd be damned if he said the words to make her go.

Once outside he took off running at vampire speed; he didn't know where he was going but he had to get away. He had to think.

He slowed as he reached woodland.

How had he let it come to this?

She had never done anything except protect him, trust him…love him. And he had repaid it all with suspicion and neglect.

After more than a century of her being the centre of his world, he'd somehow managed to shift her _out_ of his world.

No wonder nothing seemed to make sense anymore: he had lost sight of what was important.

He stopped short as he suddenly found himself in Sookie's yard.

Perhaps it was fitting that he found himself back here: the source of all his trouble.

He took a deep unnecessary breath; it was time to end this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie took his disavowal of his feelings for her with good grace; further proof in his mind that he was doing the right thing.

He watched her rise to answer the phone and felt some of the burden on his shoulders lighten. It may have taken a confrontation with Pam to make him see reason, but he was finally starting to find his way back to her.

He was startled from his thoughts by Sookie's voice, "Yes, he's here," Sookie said, looking back at him with a concerned expression. "Would you like to speak with him?"

Eric suddenly had a bad feeling about who was on the other end of the line. Leaping to his feet he was at Sookie's side in an instant and grabbed the receiver from her hand.

Silence.

Whoever it was had already hung up.

Eric looked down at Sookie, his eyes blazing, "What did she say?" he demanded.

Sookie didn't even try to soften the blow, "She said she wanted to know where you would go," she paused briefly, "and now she had her answer."

Eric swore and was gone in the next moment.

"Stupid," he muttered under his breath as he rushed back to Fangtasia; he should have known that leaving her the way he did would almost be worse than releasing her.

Fangtasia was deserted, as he had half known it would be – but half hoped it wouldn't be.

"Damn it, Pam!" he roared into the silence, though he knew that the blame lay with him.

If he hadn't suddenly lost the ability to communicate with his Child this would never have happened.

"Where are you?" he murmured, searching for her through their bond.

Only to have the proverbial door slammed in his face as she blocked him; but he wasn't in the mood to give her space.

Not tonight.

Breaking through her barrier, he did the one thing he had told himself he would never do: he commanded her against her will.*

He could feel the rush of emotions his actions caused in her, but he was almost beyond caring.

She needed to come back, they needed to fix this.

...

* This is something I've always tried not to do in my stories as I, personally, can't see Eric doing it (mostly as it would just cause him more grief later :P)

**A/N: The phone conversation is from the _JAG_**** episode "Adrift p.2" (I think, it's definitely from _JAG _though...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Eric admired the fact that even though he had commanded her to return against her will, Pam still walked into the bar like she owned the place.

Perhaps 'walk' was too mild a term, 'stalked' would have been more accurate; Eric hid his smirk at her defiance.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave," he told her flatly.

"A good second anticipates her orders," she shot back, repeating part of a speech he had given her decades ago.

Eric's eyes narrowed slightly, "Did it ever occur to you that I might have been ending things with Sookie?" he asked.

Eric felt the flicker of hope that went through her, despite her outwardly impassive expression.

She shrugged a shoulder, the hope fading into disbelief, "I took a leaf out of your book and thought only of myself," she retorted.

Eric repressed a wince as her words hit their mark.

"Was there a reason you summoned me? Or were you trying to prove something?" she demanded before he could reply.

"I called you back to fix this," he replied levelly, "it can't end this quickly," he added, hoping to prove the strength of their bond by repeating her words.

Pam's eyes narrowed, "Everything ends, even the immortals," she told him flatly.

"Not us," he responded, just as flatly, "without me you are _nothing._" She raised an eyebrow, "I know," he continued his voice low with conviction, answering her unspoken question, "because without you, _I_ am nothing."

Eric watched as different emotions skittered across her face and through their bond: her desire to believe him at war with her desire to make him suffer as he had made her suffer.

"I thought you gave yourself _completely_ to Sookie," she said tartly, "how can you then claim to be nothing without _me_?"

"Because I didn't give any part of myself to Sookie," he replied evenly, sensing that she was weakening, despite her tone. "Whatever I said or did when I was cursed, it wasn't me," he paused, "everything that I am, that I _truly_ am, belongs to you."

Pam hesitated, "That all sounds very convenient."

"But it is the truth," he replied, holding her gaze.

"I hope you don't expect me to forgive you just like that," she said finally.

Eric suppressed a smile, "No, but I do expect you to stay by my side and forget all this talk of being released."

"Is that an order?"

Eric took a step towards her, "It is a request."

"I thought you couldn't trust me," she said stubbornly as he moved closer.

"I do trust you," he replied seriously, cupping her face in his hands, "with my life."

He kissed her forehead.

"What sort of lame excuse for a makeup kiss was that?" she pouted.

Eric looked torn between amusement and exasperation, "That sounds like a challenge," he said finally, settling for amusement.

"If you choose to take i-" Pam began before Eric closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Eric smirked to himself as Pam stumbled a little against him when he finally broke the kiss, he caught her easily.

"Better?" he asked.

"Smugness does not become you," she mumbled against his chest.

He laughed, for the first time in far too long, and Pam smiled a little at the sound.

"I missed you," she whispered as his laughter faded.

Eric tightened his hold on her, "I know," he murmured into her hair, "I'm sorry."

Pam gripped the front of his shirt, "I don't want you to be sorry," she told him, "I want you to never do that to me again."

She felt him smile against her hair as he pulled her even closer, "Never," he promised.

Eric felt her arms creep from the front of his shirt to wrap around his waist in an outward sign of her tentative renewal of faith in him.

Silently he promised himself that he would never give her cause to doubt him again.


End file.
